


Reconciling The Broken Pieces

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Merlin is in pieces after dealing with Sigan and he has to pull himself together.<br/><b>Prompt: </b>92 Reconciliation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciling The Broken Pieces

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Reconciling The Broken Pieces  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Dragoon, Dolma, Young Merlin  
 **Summary:** Merlin is in pieces after dealing with Sigan and he has to pull himself together.  
 **Warnings:**  
 **Word Count:** 1134  
 **Prompt:** 92 Reconciliation

 

 **Reconciling the Broken Pieces**  
“Arthur, it’s been a week and Merlin still isn't home.” Morgana said as she stood in front of her brother’s desk. “You should have already sent out search parties for him.”

“I have already had the area searched. He wasn't there. Only the body of that poor man was found.” Arthur said. “Some sort of a locator spell maybe?”

“I don't have enough magick for the kind of spell I would need.” Morgana said.

“Have you tried asking the dragon? She probably knows where he is.” Arthur said. He knew his sister was frantic but there was little he could do.

“He used some Dragon Lord thing on her and she won't reveal his whereabouts.” Morgana said.

“Then you will continue to stay with us until he wants to be found.” Arthur said. “That's a command from your King by the way.”

Morgana glared at him. “Yes Sire.”

“He will turn up.” Arthur said as he watched his sister walk out the door. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was worried too but he didn't want to make things worse for Morgana.

 

 

Leagues away in what was once the Valley Of The Fallen Kings, Merlin was staring face to face with his past. He had woken up in the Crystal Cave and discovered that he wasn’t alone. Somehow that fact didn’t surprise him as much as the fact that he was sitting there with two other images of himself.

“Well what have you done now to bring you back to this place?” The old man he once was called Dragoon asked him.

“I had a run in with Sigan. I almost lost.” Merlin said.

A young boy came out of the shadows. He was dressed in a brown jacket and a bright red neckerchief. “Who is Sigan?”

“You don’t want to know.” Merlin sighed.

Merlin rubbed his head looking for lumps. He had to be hallucinating. There was no other way this was possible.

“I know what you’re thinking and I’m a little surprised to be here too.” The old man said. “You brought us here because you need to bring all of us together. It’s your way of reconciling your past life and the one you have now.”

“I wasn’t aware it needed to be reconciled. My past life in Camelot has nothing to do with my present one.” Merlin was confused.

“Wait! I get another life after this one.” The boy said. “How did that happen?”

“I cast a spell.” The old man said. “I did it out of guilt and selfishness. I couldn’t deal with my failures.”

“Arthur.” Merlin nodded.

“And Guinevere.” The old man said. “As well as the others.”

“What happened to Arthur?” The boy asked.

“Don’t tell him. He will find out on his own.” The old man said.

“Then why is he here?” Merlin asked.

“To remind us that we once had hope and that we still need to learn.” The old man said. “Mostly he is here to remind us to not go off without thinking things through. We did that a lot and look what happened.”

“Like I just did.” Merlin put his head in his hands. “I don’t even use my magick much these days. There is no real reason to. Arthur is not threatened in the same way he once was.”

“There is your problem. You were almost defeated by that git Sigan because you aren’t keeping up your skills.” The old man said.

A swish of skirts came into the circle. The Dolma looked down at Merlin. “He was also thinking of his wife and child. They are his weakness but also his strength.”

“I will have a wife?” The boy asked.

“NO!” The other three said in unison.

The boy sighed and sat down on the damp cave floor. “I have the feeling I will not be happy at all.”

Merlin turned to the boy. “You won’t because you will live your life to fulfil a destiny. Destinies are burdensome and never play out as expected. Take your happiness where you can. There won’t be much of it.”

The old man chuckled. “He won’t listen. We never listened to Gaius. What makes you think he will listen to you?”

Merlin nodded. “You have a point.”

“And the point of this exercise is?” Dolma asked.

“He needs to put himself back together.” The old man said. “The impulsive youth, the old sorcerer, the whatever you are, and the man he is today.”

“How exactly do I do that?” Merlin said with a slightly annoyed tone.

“Find our common ground and focus on it.” Dolma said. She glared at the old man. “I represent his heart.”

“Hmph! A lot of good a heart will do him when he is in pieces like this.” The old man said.

“I am not that impulsive.” The boy said.

The others laughed.

Merlin stood up and walked to the old man. “You are my skills that I have neglected too long. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Hone your skills because you may find they are necessary when you least expect it.” The old man said.  

Merlin faced the boy and pulled him to his feet. “You are my hope that I have long sense abandoned. I will try not to be so down.”

“Be who you are and never a fool. Have hope and faith that all will be as it should be.” The boy said.

“I will.” Merlin nodded.

Merlin faced the Dolma. “You are my heart. That is the softest part of me. I love my wife and my son. This life I have now is the one I should have had long ago.”

“Is it? Uther would have never permitted it.” Dolma said. “Was she really the one you loved then?”

“The Lady of the Lake was not my first love.” Merlin glanced at the boy. “She was and still is. I would have fought for her but I made terrible mistakes that I couldn’t take back and I lost her.”

Dolma nodded. “Listen to your heart and it will guide you this time.”

“Now that you know what must be done, there is only one thing left to do.” The old man said.

Merlin closed his eyes and held out his arms. One by one the images merged with him becoming a part of him once more.

Merlin opened his eyes with a gasp and headed out of the cave. He had to get home and be the man he should be.

Merlin came off the service lift a half an hour later and Morgana ran into his arms.

Gwen came over and stood with Arthur. She watched the reunion with misty eyes.

“Everything all right, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“It is now.” Merlin said as he held onto Morgana tightly.


End file.
